Every Heart is a Revolutionary Cell
by Rachel D.G
Summary: [MODERN AU] Les Amis de l'ABC are not the first and certainly won't be the last group of dreamers to try to change the world. However, surviving college might be just as hard.
1. Prologue

**Notes and warnings:**

**(read it, darling)**

Hi everyone :D First of all I'd like to start thanking everyone who took interest in this fanfiction. It really means a lot to me 3 I'll also ask you to** please read the notes** because they are really important, ok?

**1 - **I decided to make this fanfic because, just like so many people out there I feel very inspired by Victor Hugo's work and touched by his characters. It's a College AU, set on Modern era and it is Les amis centric (although some other Les Miserables characters will have appear in different levels of importance). Alhough I ranted it as "T" there might be some hotter moments in the further chapters, but don't worry, I'll warn you when the time comes.

**2 - **I included two Original characters in the story, giving Feuilly a sister and Grantaire a childhood best friend. (Just because I think there are not enough revolutionary girls in media)

**3 -** It won't be a completely linear story. That means there might be a some time gap betweeing the chapters. To make it easier for you, wonderful readers, to understand I'll be warning the time and day in which the narration is set in the beginning of each chapter.

**4 - **I'd like to like to specially thank **Lucy MK** ( She is awesome and so is her fanfiction btw. Go love her) for being such a wonderful friend and beta reading this fanfic (since I'm not a native english speaker she has been really helpful).

**5**- It's been a while since I last wrote something ( I really missed writting by the way). So I'm completely unsure of how this fanfic will turn out, critics, suggestions and prompts are more than welcome! It's very important to me to know what you guys are thinking, don't be shy and review *3* Feedback is really important ( besides, you will have my eternal love)

That would be all sweethearts, I **really** hope you read and like it 3 Love ya already xx ( Seriously, review. I will give you pie)

* * *

**Prologue**

_September 5; Thursday; 13:35 pm _

There is not a living soul in all Europe that had never heard of the French capital. Not a single human could genuinely state that he or she had never dreamt to be bathed in its lights or graced by its art. To see it's majestic architecture, to bask in its greatness. Not a person in this Earth is truly immune to Paris' magic. Back in the 19th century, Michelet dared to say, "Paris is the locomotive of the world''. Now, more than two hundred years later we can see the author had not gone very far from the truth.

However, just like every other city in the world, the true Parisian charm, what really gave life to its streets, wasn't its magnificent monuments, or the famous fashion industry, not even its ravishing beauty. No. What made Paris great, in the city's very essence, was the Parisian citizen. And as it is world widely known, a particular trait of every true Parisian is… they truly love good coffee.

It is in a specific coffee shop in that our story starts. The café Musian wasn't exactly small, but could never be described as a big place. Not specially cheap or expensive. Its decoration was quite picturesque but nothing that would catch your eye. The service was great, that's for sure, but not even close to the best of Paris. We would judge the Café Musian as nothing but ordinary, just one more in thousands and thousands of Parisian coffee shops… if it were not for one peculiarity. By some arrangement of fate, that modest little coffee place was located just a few miles away from the city's University. Therefore, we can say that its students almost exclusively frequented it. And what does it changes? Everything. While some of Paris' famous shops were filled by the best chief's, the more expensive prices, the more refined clients, the prettiest decoration that France could offer, the Café Musian was filled with youth. You might ask, "_What does it mean?_'' It means that this particular coffee shop was filled with laughter, with loud words, with seduction games, with poker nights, with passion, with emotionally motivated fights, with tears – of joy or terror –, with one-day-lasting world endings, with dance, with drunkenness, with joy, with playful conversations (and some serious ones, from time to time), with love, with friendship, with ideas, with light. But most of all, it means the Café Musian was filled with _dreams._

"It should be a new rule! From now on it's mandatory to bring a beautiful girl as guest in every meeting" Courfeyrac exclaimed. Smirking at the blonde blushing girl sitting by Grantaire's side, causing all the others to roll their eyes.

"Fuck off, she is not for you.'" Grantaire answered, being a bit overprotective of his childhood friend whom he had just recently reunited with.

"Don't mind him, that's just how Courfeyrac says it's nice to meet you'' Combeferre had a warm smile printed on his face, which effectively calmed her. Charlotte was really nervous about finally getting to know all those friends that R was always talking about. She has been looking forward to it since she was back to France. It was truly great to see how they were all being receptive with her.

"Yeah, ignore him and if it comes too hard just tell him to go die in hole… unless he is drunk, because then there is a chance he might actually try to do that'' Said one of the other girls in the room. She had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Charlotte remembered having seen her at the bar the other night when she went out with Grantaire but she couldn't recall her name. _Ugh, I'm never getting that drunk again._

''Okay, that's not fair, 'Celine, I only did it once'' A new set of laughter was installed on around the table. Charlotte mentally thanked Courfeyrac for mentioning her name. She was almost sure Grantaire had said that her brother was also in their group of friends.

"I'm sure you will love France, Charlotte'' the long haired boy, that R introduced her as Jehan, shyly smiled.

"Oh, thank you… I have lived here before, though. Uh- it's kinda complicated… my mom is from Denmark but my dad is French so I lived here my whole childhood. That's how I met 'Taire'' Jehan's smile widened, as she was new to the group he was too shy to point it out but he found "Taire'' the cutest nickname ever and surprisingly suitable for Grantaire

"Yup, we were high school sweethearts'' R forced a smile, and playfully bated his eyes, provoking some more laughter of those around, though she could hear a feminine voice shrugging ''Then the gay-ness came, we broke up and here we are''

''Dude, I can see you doing many weird stuff, but definitely having a cute girlfriend in high school is not one of those'' a bald boy, to whom Charlie hadn't being introduced yet, laughed.

"How's Denmark, Charlotte?" I heard it's a wonderful place. The culture is very different isn't it?" a green-eyed boy asked looking really excited. She assumed that he was Céline's brother Taire had talked about, since they looked very much alike. Charlotte however was never given time to think of an answer to that question

''Pft, get off the girl, guys you look like a bunch of vultures that just found fresh meat'' Another girl said rolling her eyes. This one Charlie had not forgotten. Éponine. Although there was some bitterness in the girl's words, Charlie was relieved, that much of attention was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Ponine is right. It's great to meet you, Charlotte but guys, the idea of making weekly meetings here is for us to discuss more serious topics." A blonde guy started to talk, his voice echoing through the whole table. Charlie didn't even have to ask Taire. She immediately knew who he was. The perfect golden curls, the sparkly blue eyes, the angelic face and mostly… the aura around him making him stand out in a crowd. It was Enjolras. Apollo. R' had talked a lot about all his friends but about him… God, Grantaire just wouldn't shut up. And Charlotte could see why.

The young people sitting on that table that afternoon were known as Les Amis de l'ABC. A political association essentially destined to promote social justice and equality. One in the many other groups of friends to have the Café Musian as a constant scenario of their daily lives. Originally formed by the 9 boys – Enjolras, Combeferre, Jean, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly and Grantaire – the currently growing group has become more than it was ever planned to be. They were a family. A family which, although she didn't know yet, Charlotte was just about to become a part of. Those young women and men, entirely different, were united now not only by their ideals and the hope that they all hold in the future but also by the love they hold for each other.


	2. Time to check your Whatsapp

**Notes:**

Hello you cute reader :33 First of all i'd like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter specially the ones who reviwed, as I said it means the world to me (you're awesome, feel hugged and loved 3). Also i'd like to ask if you'd rather me to reply the review's by personal messages or in the notes? it's up to you.

So, here is the second chapter! Now we're starting to get more properly into the story. Please leave a comment telling what you think, ok? Every critic, compliment and suggestion will be more than welcomed :33 That's it, I really hope you like it :D I'll try to post the Chapter 3 as soon as possible, so keep reading and commenting (please, i'll give you potato) xxx

* * *

**Time to check your Whatsapp**

_November 1__st__ ; Saturday; 9:50 am. _

Courfeyrac is that kind of person who always wakes up with a smile printed on his face. Of course, it doesn't mean he never faces bad days, _au contraire._ Smiling was just the way he found to deal with pain. It came more as a need than an actual choice. He had been like this ever since he was a kid, ever since he could remember. His mother likes to say he is the sunshine of her life. No, not the light. The sunshine. Because all that light can do is illuminate but the sun, the sun keeps us warm.

Just the memory of his mom made his smile wider. They have always been really close, specially cause his dad wasn't exactly the most amorous person in the face of the earth. It's not that Monsieur de Courfeyrac was a bad person but he always had some issues on showing affection. He was always too severe, too distant, too immersed in his work, and it all got worse especially after _the incident_ happened. Probably his father's lack of human heat was the reason why Courf had decided there wouldn't be a day in which he wasn't going to make someone smile. First, because he knew his mother _needed_ it but then Courfeyrac concluded that laughter could be the best therapy for everyone. After watching so much suffering from coldness, he decided that what he wanted to do in life was to make hearts warmer and people feel more loved. That's how Courfeyrac became sunshine, not only for his mother, but to every person who was lucky enough to have him in their lives.

Courf had gone shopping really early this morning. He had always loved to wake up in synchrony with the sun, even in saturdays, even if he hadn't got much sleep the night before. There was something about dawns he found to be very inspiring. Admiring himself in the mirror wearing the recently bought cardigan, running his hands through his dark waved hair, he couldn't help but to smirk. Courfeyrac knew he could be not the prettiest guy in the word but was also quite aware he was one hell of a charmer and well… it's not like he was bad looking either. There were very few girls and boys who could say to be immune at his terrible jokes, winks and smirks. And Courfeyrac loved it. Boys, girls, love and affection were always welcome. "Flirting is a talent" he likes to joke. A talent that he mostly certainly has. His charisma and bright smile were something hard to resist, but of course, he knows he can't win all the battles. In fact…Courfeyrac had to send a text message.

**Courfayrac: **Dude, how do I get the girl?

**R: **uh...what?

**Courfeyrac**: Charlie. I've been hitting on her ever since we met

she seems sooo not –interested. Give me some tips please.

**R: **LOL.

**Courfeyrac**: What's wrong? Don't you know it's rude to laugh at people's

tragedy? Unless when it's Marius. In that case it's hilarious.

**R: **Haha… man remember when I mentioned we used to date when we were younger, then gayness broke us up?

**Courfeyrac**: Yup

**R: **I wasn't just talking about my gayness.

**Courfeyrac: **OMFG

**Courfeyrac**: THAT'S SO COOL

**Courfeyrac**: I knew there was some explanation. Seems like Courf still got the game after all ;)

Grantaire laughed at his friend's silliness then turned to watch Charlotte, his roommate, still asleep. Her serene face made his lips curve into an almost-smile. He was really glad she was adapting just fine back in France. He knew this last year in Denmark wasn't exactly the time of her life but things seemed to be getting back on track. In less than 3 months she was already getting perfectly along with Les Amis, already part of the group. Grantaire never believed in god or in that destiny bullshit but sometimes it was just like she belonged there with them. Making fun of Courf's pick up lines, trading books with Jehan, being dragged around to spontaneous parties by Céline, calling Combeferre ''mommy''… Even Enjolras himself was starting to call her ''Charlie'' and considering how severe he is nicknames are a huge step. Grantaire smiled with the memory of when he first received an Enjolras text calling him "R''. He knows it may seem stupid but it was in a way, some sort of expression of intimacy. It's not much, true, but probably coming form Enjy, that's as good as it gets.

Charlotte turned in the bed, making sure to occupy three times the space needed for her tiny body. R admired his blonde friend. She more than anyone else he knew deserved to be happy. Maybe she had at last found her place and he was damn glad to be a part of it. Everything was settling, for once. Except… Éponine. Of all people Grantaire never thought Charlie would have problems with her. Though he couldn't really blame it on the blondie, truth been told, he loved the Thénardier girl but Ponine wasn't putting any effort on making Charlotte's life easier. And R just couldn't understand why.

* * *

It has been almost ten years since Courfeyrac first read 1984 by George Orwell. It was what first got him into political causes, in his 13th birthday. The fact it was the first gift Combeferre had ever gave him, made him like the book even more.

Looking back now he could see he had barely understood the book's message but it was still his favorite book growing up. Maybe that was a hint of their upcoming years of friendship. 'Ferre was the first Amis Courfeyrac had become friends with. They met in middle school and have never been apart since then. He couldn't help to laugh at the memory of his friend as a kid. Combeferre was the most awkward little child ever. He used to be so thin his head seemed incredibly unproportional to his body. Always wearing those nerdy-glasses that made him look like a baby owl with big honey colored eyes. He used to be really shy to talk to anyone, especially girls. Courf smirked. Puberty might have done Combeferre's appearance real wonders but somethings haven't changed that much.

**Courfeyrac:** Sooooo a little bird told me Mademoiselle Mercéline Feuilly and you are alone now at your place. You dog ;)

**Combeferre**: We are just studying biology. No big deal really.

**Courfeyrac: **Right. "studying'' That's what they always say. It all starts with "studying''.

**Courfeyrac: **Then comes the kissing.

**Courfeyrac**: Then the wild sex on Enjolras' bed ( Please, if there is wild sex, make it on Enjolras bed)

**Courfeyrac: **And before we know it we'll all be buying you gifts for the baby shower.

**Combeferre**: Courf… please, stop.

**Courfeyrac**: You love the girl don't you?

**Combeferre**: … seriously, just stop.

**Courfeyrac**:You just blushed didn't you?

**Combeferre**: …maybe.

**Courfeyrac**: So my work here is done. Good luck, Romeo ;)

"Ugh, no offense, doctor but biology sucks'' The girl shrugged as Combeferre put the cellphone back in his pocket, trying to keep his cheeks from getting red after reading his friend's messages. "Or maybe I just wasn't born smart enough to understand the digestive processes of birds'' Marcéline – or simply Céline – had green eyes, pale skin and twice more eyeliner than it was recommended by feminine magazines during daylight. Although her bank account didn't follow her fashion sense, the girl obviously had some style. She is that kind of person that even being always with casual clothes and messy hair still managed to get all the spotlight.

"Who you were texting?'' It was quite self-explanatory. While 'Ferre kept his studying material perfectly organized on the table in the center of the room, the brunette's papers were all over the place as she was negligently spread on the coach.

''Courf'' He chuckled at her suspicious face.

''He was really weird yesterday. Is he up to something?''

''Isn't he always?''

"Valid point, Watson''

"Watson? No way. I'm Sherlock.''

"Pft, yeah, keep telling yourself that.'' Céline smirked ''Ugh, I'm done with biology for the day'' Her smile become tender ''You were really great, thanks for helping me''

'' Uh you're welcome, miss.'' Combeferre didn't feel like he had done much. He knew Céline was one of the brightest and smartest people he ever met… if – and only if – she was passionate about her studying subject. That's one of the qualities he liked most about her; _passion_. The intensity with which she felt and did things was rather enchanting. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, other people tend to get bored when I explain or describe something'' He admitted slightly embarrassed. She giggled.

''Well, I'm not like other people.''

''No, you are not'' The boy with light brown hair repeated slowly. No, definitely not. She was nothing like other people. Other people don't make his pulse accelerate that often, for starters.

''You'd be a damn good teacher doc'' she winked and jumped to sit on the floor

"You're definitely not like other people. The normal ones use the sofa to sit'' He couldn't help to smile. She curiously would always chose to sit on the floor during Les Amis reunions at Ferre's and Enjolras apartment, even when there was a free spot on the sofas.

"That's cause the normal ones are boring'' Another smirk. '' Besides…'' she paused, her face gradually becoming straight ''I like this floor'' Her smile was now surprisingly timid. Noticing the change, Combeferre joined her, graciously sitting by her side.

"Why?''

"Lend me your hand'' Combeferre obeyed. The brunette softly conduced his hand, rubbing it at the velvety surface. It tickled. ''Fluffy isn't it?'' She laughed a bit now looking like a child. "I know it's silly, but I have always wanted a carpet like that. If I'm not mistaken my mother's house used to have one''

"It's not silly at all'' He gave her a tender smile "It's actually rather sweet for your standards'' Céline laughed as she slowly laid down on the floor, open arms. Her dark brown hair spread on the floor, falling through it. The green eyes sparkling. Jehan would find some poetic beauty in the scene.

'' Besides …'' The mischievous smirk was back " I'd love to have sex on this floor. Can I rent it for a couple of hours someday?'' The girl laughed. Céline and Combeferre have been close friends for some years now. She has always openly talked about sex without any embarrassment and although it could cause him to blush more often the he'd like to, the boy with caramel hair loved how comfortable they were with each other.

"Now it sounds like Marcéline taking'' he laughed as the brunette directed him one more childlike devilish smile.

* * *

Making fun of Marius Pontmercy was one of Courfeyrac's favorite daily past-times. The boy was such an easy prey. He got easily scared, he was impressionable, Incredibly innocent, and would believe anything he was told: what made him very easy to manipulate. But despite of how much Courfeyrac liked pranking Marius, he liked living with him even better. That's because, even if he lacked any kind of common sense, Pontmon-mon ( how Courf had kindly nicknamed the law student) had something you didn't find in every corner; a golden heart.

It was impossible not to chortle remembering the first time Courfeyrac had taken him to a reunion with Les Amis. Marius didn't know anyone (except for Courf – of course – and Bossuet who still attended law school at the time) he couldn't have been any more awkward and he annoyed Enjolras to death with his political inconsistencies but even so, he managed to be sweet to absolutely everyone there. Pontmercy wouldn't speak of anything on their way back home that wasn't how awesome Courf's friends were and how he wanted them to like him. Courfeyrac likes to say that having Marius as a roommate is almost like having a pet puppy. He never thought of the boy's obliviousness as a real problem... Until it started hurting people. And, fuck, out of all people, Pontmercy really couldn't have picked a worse choice if he _tried_. Out of all people, she didn't deserve suffering, not even more.

**Courfeyrac: **Ponine, I'm bored D:

**Eponine:** Good cause I'm hungry. Solutions?

**Courfeyrac**: You. Me. Karaoke bar. We can even call Pontmon-mon and give him alcohol. If everything succeeds you might even get a bite :9

**Courfeyrac: **and if not at least we'll have him singing Spice Girls on tape ;)

**Eponine: **Terrible timing, boy. He's taking Cosette to a romantic picnic tonight.

**Courfeyrac:** is he? How do you know these things? I live with him and I never know his plans. OMG Ponine, are you spying on him?

**Eponine: **Yes, I used my savings to buy a mini – cam and placed it at your apartment by his bedside. It automatically turns on every time someone sings the My Little Pony theme song

**Courfeyrac**: Oh, you're not serious right?

**Eponine**: Of course not dumbass

**Eponine: **He told me he had plans with her today, he probably told you too but you ignore half of what he says.

**Courfeyrac**: Oh, yeah (:

**Courfeyrac**: Well nocturnal picnic with Cosette, uh? We can always egg her car

**Eponine:** No. That's the worst part: the girl is a sweetheart. I'm so miserable I don't even get the small pleasure to hate her

**Courfeyrac**: How boring D:

Eponine rolled eyes at Courf's last massage before putting her phone away and drowning her face on the pillow. _Ugh, this so far from fair._ Every time she thought she had hit the bottom, life would find a way to make things even worse. She didn't have a religion properly, but she was sure that if there was a god up there, he was probably very pissed at her. Finding yourself in love with your clueless best friend was terrible, but apparently, not terrible enough for her. He had to be in love with somebody else. A girl who seemed to have popped out from a TV commercial. A girl Eponine could never aspire to be much less to _beat_. And as if she had not had her share of disasters in life, this girl was adorable. She wanted to hate Cosette, really. But it was simply not possible.

The only truly good thing in her life were her friends. They could be a positively crazy and dysfunctional group of friends but god, she loved them. She would probably be dead now if it weren't for les amis. Each and one of them had made her life worth living. Courfeyrac's silliness, Enjolras brotherly care, Chetta's advices, and Céline's brightness. Ferre's guidance, Jehan's kind words, Bossuet's optimism, Feuilly's rock hard support, Joly's quirkness, Bahorel's disposition … everything. And R. Especially R.

Maybe it's because they have complicated family backgrounds. Maybe 'cause they share a sort of pessimistic view of the world. Maybe because they were both skeptics. Maybe because they were both suffering from an undying unrequited love or maybe just cause they both loved a good glass of whiskey. But the fact was: her and Grantaire had become really close. They connected. They understand each other. She finally found a true best friend. The problem is… for how long? She felt the tears coming to her eyes but she swore to herself she wouldn't make that pillow wet today.

The Thénardier girl felt like she was losing him slowly. Even him, even R was leaving her. _That stupid blonde girl should have stayed in Denmark. _The truth is, she can't stand to see Charlie with Grantaire. Can't stand listening to her calling him "best friend", can't stand the fact they are living together._ How dare she? She was the one who left him. She can't just come back here and act like nothing has changed_. He was everything Eponine had and Charlotte was gradually stealing him. And well, not just him because apparently, after just three months everyone already seemed to think Charlie was the best thing in the world after chocolate. "Give the girl a chance" Chetta told her. "The girl is a dear, Ponine. You thought the same thing of Cosette in the start remember?'' Céline completed. Ugh. She just couldn't get more frustrated. Just the thought of losing them made her stomach twist and her head ache like hell.

God, all she wanted was to disappear sometimes. Why did life have to be this hard? 'Ponine would have probably kept trying to find an answer to this impossible question if she hadn't felt her phone vibrate, indicating a new message.

**Courfeyrac:** I'll be there in 10 min. Don't worry I'll bring pudding.

This text somehow made her smile. Courf hated pudding but he knew it was her favorite desert. Maybe by the end of the night that pillow would be dry after all. Thanks to Courfeyrac.


	3. Give me six months

**Notes: **So sweeeties, here is the chapter 3. Thank you so much to everyone who read and a huuuuge hug for those who commented. I really hope you like this chapter and I'd also want to ask you to review, believe it really makes my day when you do. Besides, its really important to know what you guys are thinking, cricts, suggestions, anything. kisses xx (Review, I'll give you cookies)

* * *

**Give me six months**

_November 14; Friday; 23:50 pm._

Being the daughter of your civil rights teacher could seem like every twenty year old girl's worst nightmare. Cosette couldn't openly flirt with boys in Wednesday's classes, she had to deal with the comments saying he would make things easier for her, not to mention how hard was hearing the other students tell mean jokes about him. However it also had some perks. She was never late for school, her tests would always be the first ones to be corrected, and most importantly… his classes kept him busy all day.

Don't get the wrong idea, Cosette loved her father more than anything else in the world. He was the kindest and most honest person she had ever known. His heart was truly made of gold, but GOD, he was overprotective. She knew he was only doing what he thought to be the best for her, she didn't blame him. Ever since she was a kid she couldn't play on the streets like everybody else, as a teenager she couldn't go to her friends houses for sleepovers. She didn't mind beforem but now? This was starting to bother her. Sometimes the blonde girl would feel guilty for questioning him in that way. He had always been nothing but wonderful to her, always doing everything she asked him to, always putting her needs first. However Jean Valjean couldn't understand that she _needed _freedom. It was just as vital to her as water and food. The blonde girl just couldn't help it. She was not the porcelain doll her father thought of her. In spite of her soft, feminine and fragile surface, Cosette was wild at heart. It was part of her.

She liked to think that was the reason why Marius started to call her "Little bird''. It was a little cheesy, of course, but she still loved the nickname. Out of all animals, birds were favorite kind since she was a little kid. Maybe because they could fly, maybe because she loved to hear them singing. She was elated to know Marius saw it in her – especially because she never told him anything about her admiration for the little winged creatures – it made her love him just a little bit more. _Christ_. She thought. _I really love Marius, don't I?_ This idea made her body shake. _Love _is such a strong word, and now she could finally use it properly. She was in love with Marius Pontmercy.

This relationship, however, was only making her more certain that she needed more freedom. Marius had done everything correctly, as a good old-fashioned boy. He had asked Valjean's permission to take Cosette on a date, insisted on making a dinner for her dad before making the official prompt to her. Her father knew he was a good boy, he trusted him and yet he insisted on locking her up. That was becoming harder and harder for Cosette to accept. Especially because now, Marius had introduced her to his friends, Les Amis. After some weeks hanging out with them the girl was finally getting one idea of what it truly meant to be part of a group, to be normal for once. Go to pubs, watch movie marathons, sleepovers, parties, shopping… they did everything together and for sake, she wanted to be with them. She wanted to _live_ and that was clearly worrying Valjean.

She couldn't go anywhere without asking him first. He had to know where she was going.

"Take that, suckers!" Cosette laughed. She had won the game for the second time in a row.

"Okay, I'll get serious now, this round will be totally mine.'' Bahorel leaned his body, getting closer to the table. That was a bad sign. The big guy could get really competitive sometimes.

"Ugh, I hate Monopoly'' Bossuet made grimaced. "I always lose.''

"Sweetie, you always lose in every game.'' Musichetta reminded him with a kiss on the cheek, leaving a mark of red lipstick.

"Why are we even playing this anyway?'' Enjolras was grumpy. He could be just as competitive as Bahorel – or even more – but was too proud to admit it.

''Because it's the only impartial table game we know.'' 'Ponine explained." I always cheats on card games, Ferre is unbeatable on the brainy ones, we can't play Pictionary because we have two art students and trivias are out cause we all know Courfeyrac is a walking encyclopedia of useless knowledge"

"Still, ending up playing Monopoly on a Friday night is fucking decadent.'' R was not amused ''I'm far too sober to enjoy it.'' He completed getting up to go to Bahorel's kitchen, probably looking for some booze.

''You bunch of pussies. You are only complaining because you are losing.'' Cosette took a swig of her own drink. Non-alcoholic, of course.

"We could make it more fun'' Céline suggested. "At the end of each round, the player with the less money has to do something embarrassing like taking their clothes off or dance to a ridiculous song'' Enjolras frowned. "I have all Village People albums on the cellphone, just saying.'' She smiled.

"Babe, I've told you; if you want to see me naked, just ask. I'm sure we could use Bahorel's room'' Courfeyrac winked at the brunette.

''Get off, Courf'' She chuckled throwing a fake dollar at him.

''I'd like to avoid the awkwardness of having my ex-girlfriend fuck another guy in my room, thanks.'' Bahorel laughed. Cosette's eyes widened a bit. Marius told her Marcéline and Bahorel had dated some years ago, before he even met them but she couldn't imagine them together. Her boyfriend also mentioned that the green eyed brunette also has some weird relationship with Courfeyrac. They were what you may call ''friends with benefits''. Marius blushed while explaining. She could tell her boyfriend had already gotten himself in some awkward situations being Courfeyrac's roommate.

"I don't agree with this whole 'taking clothes off' idea.'' Enjolras was visibly uncomfortable

"Relax, Apollo'' Grantaire discretely rolled his eyes." Not everyone's life goal is to get into your pants'' _That's just me_.

"Yeah, sure, not everyone. Just about 70% of the world population.'' Céline made the room laugh.

''We could watch a movie'' Joly proposed

''As long as Pontmon-mon is not choosing it, I'll be totally up for it.'' Courf mocked, jumping on the coach. Marius was about to protest but his roommate interrupted ''We should watch Frozen.'' He become even more hyper than usual.

''Oh here we go again.'' Combeferre rolled his hazel eyes.

''C'mon guys, that movie changed my life!'' The dark-haired boy insisted.

''You are only saying that because you and that snowman are basically the same person.'' Éponine pointed out and Courfeyrac pretended to be indignant.

''We could watch Black Swan. I heard the art direction is amazing'' Charlotte suggested shyly.

''Yeah, that would be great! 'Specially since we have a ballerina in out midst.'' Feuilly smiled at his sister, his light green eyes sparkling with pride.

''Oh no! These ballet movies are always boring and I can never get those moves right." Although she laughed, Combeferre noticed Céline's hands shaking a bit.

"I'll go get some DVD's from the flat so we can chose from them.'' Grantaire jumped out of the coach staggering a bit, leaving his bottle on the table.

''That's a good idea. The only stuff I got here is Rocky's collection. And there is never anything on TV anyway.''

''It's decided then'' Taire picked his car keys ''I'll go."

''No way. Im going with you.'' Enjolras said firmly ''I'm not letting you drive after the 5th beer'' Some meaningful looks were exchanged between les amis as the blonde got up from his place. R's expression remained unreadable. Grantaire thought on protesting, to tell him to not treat him like a kid, that he could handle himself. However, the prospect of spending some time alone with Enjy was much more appealing than things like pride and self-respect. He had given up on that a while ago, so he just followed Apollo as they left the apartment. Again, _he just followed Apollo._

The moment Grantaire closed the door, smirks started to form on the faces of those who were still at Bahorel's living room.

''God, you could slice the sexual tension with knife.'' Jehan said, giggling.

''Ugh, Enjy should just stop being so stubborn.'' Musichetta rolled her eyes.

''Oblivious. Not stubborn.'' Combeferre corrected and no one questioned. If someone came anywhere near of understanding the being that was Enjolras, it was him. He knew his friend had a heart, and he knew his friend cared about Grantaire, although he just struggled in showing it sometimes.

''I'll never be able to understand those two.'' Marius looked genuinely confused.

''Well, let's be honest: that's not the only thing you don't understand.'' His roommate mocked.

''It isn't that hard: Grantaire loves the blondie. The End.'' Feuilly quickly explained.

''It's not that simple.'' Éponine said with conviction. ''R sees in Enjy everything that's good in the world. Everything he doesn't see on himself.''

''Exactly." _For once we agree on something_ Charlotte added in her mind while looking at 'Ponine with an enthusiasm that didn't seem to be shared by the other girl. "It can be unhealthy for him, sometimes.'' She made sure not stare at the Thénardier girl for much too longer.

''It's very romantic if you think... Grantaire's unrequited feelings, the opposite personalities...'' Jehan said, his friends knew he was daydreaming.

''Yeah, but I get what the girls are saying… it hurts R.'' Céline agreed, leaving her chair to sit on the floor, which immediately made Combeferre smile. "Ugh, why can't we all harass Enjy until he stops being an asshole and takes some iniciative?''

''Because every time we plan on doing that he arrives, distracts us with his perfect ass and golden hair and we forget our own names.'' Bossuet reminded simply.

''Oh, yeah…''

"That angelic face is a force of evil'' Jehan agreed.

''Ugh, we are all cowards! There should be more lesbians on this group'.' Céline faked a grumpy face.

''Agreed.'' Charlotte smirked as the room busted into laughter. Éponine was the only one to keep a straight face, what didn't pass unnoticed by Musichetta who whispered ''_stop being bitchy with the new girl'' _in her familiar motherly tone.

''So that's it? We'll just sit around and watch them eye-fuck and hope they don't end up killing each other?… or R doesn't end up killing himself… no deaths in general.'' Joly asked.

''Of course not'' Courfeyrac _sounded_ offended. "We'll do the only thing best friends can do; make bets about their sexual life…or lack of it.''

''What?'' It was Cosette's turn to ask.

''I know, darling, that's terrible. I told them it was incredibly disrespectful but they didn't listen to me...'' Marius would have continued to rant about it if his girlfriend hadn't interrupted.

''Give me details, François. I want in.'' Cosette raised an eyebrow which made her look just a bit less innocent.

''Ouch, using my first name and everything. Someone looks confident.'' Courfeyrac snickered. "So, basically we made a bet to see what will happen first; Grantaire confessing all his feelings and kissing Enjolras, Hot anger-sex or Éponine punching some sense into Enjy's pretty face for breaking R's heart.''

''And I'm happy to say that my option is winning.'' Éponine smirked a bit too proudly ''Oh guys, you know me so well.''

''Well, can I create another option?'' The blonde lady asked.

''Be my guest.'' Courf theatrically bowed.

''Dude, your girlfriend is so much cooler than you.'' Bahorel laughed putting his arms around Cosette's shoulders.

''My guess is that Enjolras will be the one to give in to his feelings.'' She said and the ever pair of eyes in the room widened.

''Don't be crazy, girl.'' Mercéline's left eyebrow was raised. '' Enjolras is clueless when it comes to love. I doubt he even knows there is a word called romance."

''That's true.'' Jehan agreed sadly. ''We've been friends since childhood and I have never seen him being interested in anyone. I can't even tell if he's straight, gay or bi.''

''Sorry love, but I will have to say they are right. Enjolras doesn't care about these things. You don't know him very well yet, but he always says he doesn't have time to think about these 'futilities'" Pontmercy added softly to his girlfriend.

''I really didn't think all of you were so oblivious. I'm not saying Enjolras has a secret diary where he writes poems about R. What I'm saying is: he has feelings for Grantaire. Feelings he does not understand. He doesn't even realize what they are but somehow it manages to bother him.'' Cosette seemed entirely confident in her words. ''You can say he's in denial.''

Combeferre was about to say something which seemed very important when the group heard steps approaching the apartment, making some considerable noise. They heard R's voice angrily ringing ''You know what? Fuck you.'' before entering the flat abruptly shortly after, going straight to the kitchen being followed by Enjolras who didn't say a word before sitting on the chair, where Céline had been occuping before, with a a grumpy face.

''What happened?'' Joly already knew he wouldn't like the answer.

''Grantaire is _impossible_, that's what happened.'' Their leader was visibly furious.

''Still thinking he is _denial, _blondie?'' Courfeyrac teased his roommate's girlfriend.

''Give me six months'' Cosette smiled wickedly. ''Six months, then we talk.''

Being the daughter of your civil rights teacher could seem like every twenty year old girl's worst nightmare. But Cosette Fauchelevent wasn't an ordinary twenty year old girl. She had her tricks. It's true Cosette's strict upbringing kept her from knowing a lot of stuff. She didn't know how to drive, She didn't know how to drink. She didn't know what clubs to go to. But there was one thing she could give classes and lectures about... Cosette knew everything about love.


End file.
